


【AOT/艾笠】爱人万岁

by aminor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminor/pseuds/aminor
Summary: 原著背景／山中岁月写给“人类太过渺小的最爱”
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	【AOT/艾笠】爱人万岁

米卡莎是个有很多问题的小孩。

她的心中充满好奇，风为什么会吹走她的帽子，河水为什么无法阻断，蝴蝶一共有多少种颜色，门前的花朵为何会枯萎，小孩子如何来到这个世界……

唯独最后这个问题，爸爸妈妈没有为她解惑。

艾伦也是个有很多问题的小孩。

他问每天的生活为何如此重复，为什么世界是在高墙之内，问外面的世界是什么模样——卡露拉揪着他耳朵说，不许问这样的问题，因为人走出墙外，很快就会死掉。

艾伦大声喊痛，却仍然嘴硬，说迟早有一天，他要走出去，卡露拉被他气笑，说倘若真有那一天，看我怎么收拾你。

米卡莎站在一旁，她问，那么，人死掉以后，会去哪里呢？

这个问题，似乎比艾伦那些危险的好奇心更难应对。因为他们都没有说话，片刻过后，卡露拉轻轻叹气，蹲下身来，伸手把她与艾伦一起揽入怀中。

一个问题，就像一颗糖果，疑问是外层剔透的玻璃糖纸，答案是内里甜蜜的果实。米卡莎打开属于自己的那一颗，却发觉里面空空如也，没有答案。

她安静地靠在卡露拉怀中，很小的心中盛满很大的失落。

但有一天，在他们已经熄灯、准备睡觉前，艾伦却对她说，你的问题，我找到答案了。

什么问题？她问。

就是人死掉以后，会去哪里的那个——艾伦这样说着，伸手把她拉到窗边，夜色深深，明月悬于高墙之上，他指着月亮，说：“我在阿尔敏家里找到一本书，书上说，人死以后，都会到月亮上去。”

月色皎皎，照亮男孩女孩小小的脸庞，她顺着他的手指，望向窗外明月，喃喃说道：“可是，太远了呀。”

“要怎么才能去呢？”

东西南北，四周都是走不出的高墙，人生而无翼，那要怎样才能飞向月亮？

艾伦答不上来，可似乎又怕她不信，便再补充说：“书上还说，那里的人们，永远都会在一起。”

“那 ‘永远’……又是多久呢？”她这样追问。

这个问题又难倒了艾伦，他一边小声嘟囔，你问题好多，又一边在心中默默记下，或许明天见到阿尔敏的时候，再找他一起研究这个问题。

他们在黑暗中挨着躺下，艾伦问她：“你会想要到月亮上去吗？”

她在棉被中悄悄勾住他小指，想了想，小声说：“我不知道。”

艾伦为她的问题找到答案，但艾伦的问题，她却总是难以回答。

他问墙外世界是什么模样，问生活中为何没有惊心动魄的大事件，问为什么他一定要在城墙被毁坏的那一天和妈妈吵架，问为什么他什么也没能做到。

这些问题，她都没能为他解惑。

仍是训练兵时，同期一个女孩收到告白，男孩将白色的野花扎成一束，将它递往心上人面前，花朵很小，却热闹蓬勃，凑一团简陋的花团锦簇。男孩红着脸，却仍然坚定地大声宣告，像是要世间万物，都听见他的决心。

他说，将来，等世界上没有巨人以后，我想和你找一个没人打扰的地方，一起生活。

围观的众人大笑，笑他好幼稚，这个假设未免太遥远，这样等，究竟要等到哪一天？

又有人揶揄，只有两个人的话，那得要多无趣，你舍得我们这些朋友吗？要大家都在一起，才算是真正生活着。

米卡莎若有所思地望着他们，而艾伦对这些话题从来兴致欠奉，围观一会，便转头走开，她毫不犹豫地跟上，转瞬就将那些热闹抛在身后。毕业志愿的选择近在咫尺，他们为此又吵一次架，艾伦负气，不肯理她，可回程路上，有晚风吹起，黄昏将道路映成金黄，好像小时候在外面疯玩一天后，两人一同走上的那条归家路。

艾伦脚步一顿，他指着路边贫瘠的土地，打破沉默说道，那个笨蛋，现在根本不是开花的季节，为了凑出那束花，昨晚开始，就发动大家帮他一起找。

她原本心不在焉，听他讲话，这才回想起那束花，花瓣是朴素的白，花蕊是鲜嫩的黄，从前他们家的门前、回家路上、去拾柴火的树林中，也有许多这样的野花盛开过。

每当看到白色花瓣在风中摇曳，好像在向她挥手，她便知道那是回家的路。

挺好看的，不是吗。她说。

艾伦看她一眼，没有说话，临到分别时，他又突然说：“手伸出来。”

她配合地将手递向他，掌心有什么落下，她低头去看，一朵白色的、小小的野花，或是那束献给旁人花束的漏网之鱼，被他藏在口袋里，花瓣已开始发皱，可怜地蜷成一团。

他闷不作声将那野花放下，转头便走，什么也没说。她想要追上前去问，可一阵风吹过，花瓣无所依托，小小一阵风，便将它远远吹走。

她连忙伸出手去抓，却只是扑空，像幼时扑空的那只蝴蝶，洁白野花随风飘向高空，它会盘旋降落何处？

她永远无法知晓。

后来，城墙再次被破坏，许多人都在那一日死去。事后进行尸体回收清点，她曾远远望见过那一对新人爱侣。

曾经鲜活的甜蜜爱侣，如今面目溃烂，肢体散落四周，伤口处乌蝇飞舞，地上鲜血混成一滩，早已凝固发黑，不分彼此，抵死缠绵。

同伴催促她快些离开，可她却看到另一些东西。乌黑血迹一路淌至墙边，石头夹缝中，有两朵白色野花盛开，花瓣洁白，花蕊嫩黄，正随风轻轻摇曳。

那一刻，她想起当时目睹他们二人互诉衷情现场时，她脑中思考的问题。

她想去问一问那个男孩——这世上无人打扰的地方，究竟在哪里？

有一个人，她好想带他一起去。

年岁渐长，她仍有许多问题，为什么艾伦总要离开，为什么已经用尽全力、却仍然有力所不及的事。她的愿望那样简单，倘若世间神明生性懒散、惯于求易避难，那也最该先实现她的愿望。因为她只是想待在他身边，仅此而已。

但她不信神，便也无从叩问。而她的疑问也在逐渐消失，因为她发现，原来璀璨剔透的玻璃糖纸后，答案未必永远甜美。

可艾伦不是，鲜血漫涨如潮，肉体剥离白骨，它们不断滋长他的疑问，世界为何如此，他明明已经看到大海，心中却只有失望。

孩童眼中的玻璃糖纸被现实撑破，世界是用谎言砖瓦堆砌的高楼，神迹从未降临，正如糖纸后从未包裹真相。

问题从糖果变作利刃，每一次发问，便是一次自戕。可艾伦仍然要发问，他一定要手握利刃，尽管割伤旁人前，总是他最先鲜血淋漓。

这一次，他问，米卡莎，我是你的什么人？

从前他问过那样多问题，她从未给出过让人满意的回答——因为她亦不知晓，因为不善言辞，因为词不达意。

夜空中明月高悬，月光最是公平无私，照遍世间所有角落，甚至照亮他近来愈发黯淡的眼睛。

可是她想，月亮太远了，我从未想过要去月亮。

这一次，她仍然未能很好回答他的提问。她想起黄昏中的回家路，被风卷起高飞的白色野花，巷尾破碎腐烂的爱侣尸体，死在一起，肢体纠缠，腐败躯体下鲜花绽放，从此与山川草木同朽——

他们最后有到达吗？

世间乐园，无人打扰的地方。

她望向艾伦，轻声说：“我们走吧。”

“艾伦，我们走吧。”

把人类、巨人、战争与和平都远远丢下，像丢出一枚手雷，拉起引线，远远丢开，任由它爆炸，炸飞命运、世界、或者别的任何东西。我们远走高飞，去一个听不到任何纷争、炮火声的地方去。世界这样大，怎会容不下这样一方小小乐园？

只要和你一起，去哪里都可以。

乌云飘过，遮住一轮满月，艾伦望着她，可真是奇怪，分明月光黯淡，可他眼中却那样闪亮，他合上眼帘，然后用力握住她手，沉声说，好。

他们牵手在夜色中奔跑，跑得那样快，连时间也追不上，像幼时在草地上比赛，即使摔倒也无妨，因为终点总是家。风从身后来，像一双无形之手，要将他们推得更远。身后帐内同伴们的欢笑声，杯盏相碰的声音，食物与美酒的香气，所有正确的、错误的道路，都在身后合拢，宛如收紧的蚌。

他们跑到人影渐稀疏，星光都黯淡，两人气喘吁吁地停下脚步，在黑夜中对视，便不知为何都笑起来，也不知为何眼中都有水光闪烁，可没有问题，自然不会有答案，于是便不约而同去收紧交握的手。

前方只一条通向未知的路，永远不能回头。

山间多雨雾，年久失修的木屋总泛着潮气。屋中仍存有旧日主人生活过的痕迹，但人已不知去向何处。人于世间消失，像风吹走掌心野花，逃不过的踪迹难寻。屋前的草坪萌生出新芽，他们砍回一些合适的木材，艾伦不要她插手，说要做一把新的椅子。

她靠在他身边，看他用刀将木材削成合适形状，粗糙木刺扎破他手指，他似乎也觉不出痛。小时候，她很早便从格里沙那里学会如何给身体的不同部位包扎，手肘与小腿的绷带要用不一样的手法，要怎样绑起，才不容易松脱，因为他总是一次次受伤，又总是一次次要去同人打架，她总是不能阻拦他。

但现在他已经不再需要，细小伤口飞快长好，新生皮肤光滑如初，他将最后的钉子嵌入，口吻轻松地说，完成了，怎么样？还不错吧。

她起身，顺手在木椅上按了一按，说，似乎很结实。

“是啊，”他回答，“我想它可以用长久一些。”

可是，什么叫做长久呢？

他从前总像是在被什么追赶，从未有机会放慢脚步，去做这样花时间的事。他将那木料表面细细打磨，这样便不会有横生木刺，去扎她的手。

她低头望向那光滑木纹，树木生命被拦腰砍断，再数不出清晰年轮。可他的年轮却那样分明，时间匀速流逝，唯独属于他的年轮飞转，不到四年，从山下新添置的被褥、刚做好的木椅、甚至这破败的山中小屋，都会比他寿命更长久。

“这样，就算我死以后……”他说道，木工费力又耗时，他不想她来做这些事，“你也不用再花时间，重新去做一把新的椅子。”

“还有时间，我还想再做一把摇椅……”

幼时拾完柴火回家，总能看到邻居婆婆坐在门外摇椅上，木质椅子一晃一晃，发出吱呀声响，人至暮年，周身便总有迟缓氛围充盈，那是安逸、平淡生活的写照。可他曾经怕那花白的头发，晃动的摇椅，布满皱纹的脸孔，他恐惧那样平凡无为的老去。

少年无知，他后来才知道，原来只有少数极幸运的人，才能这样安稳变老。他从不是被选中的幸运儿。他没活够二十年，便已步入暮年，她与他同龄，却仍可有很好、很长的一生。

他想为她做一把摇椅，仿佛这样，便也算是能与她一道变老、一起长相厮守。

淡色木纹上晕开一滴水渍，随后两滴、三滴，她扶着那光滑椅背，渐渐泣不成声。

“抱歉，”他从身后将她搂住，“米卡莎，抱歉。”

她帮他修剪过长的头发，零星碎发从她指间飘落，被剪下的头发，宛如提前死去的一部分他。他帮她梳发，蓬松的短发在每日起床后，总会不听话地在头顶乱作一团，是她鲜少会露出的可爱模样。

他用蘸水的木梳将乱发抚平，低头吻她发顶，说，不如你把头发留长吧——就像我们小时候一样。

“那时候我和你一起睡，每天早上醒来，都会压到你的头发。”他说。

“你说疼，我就说，那不如你把头发剪掉好了，从来没有和你道歉。”如今，他也能这样平静地说起自己顽劣的小时候，宛如一个迟暮之年的老人。可那些事，却分明并未过去太久。

“你还记得啊？”她说，“我以为……”

她曾以为这些琐碎如微尘的事，都只有她才记得。

“嗯。”他回应道，关于她的事，他从来都一件不落地放在心里。

她开始盼望头发快些留长，希望时间能从她身上加速碾压而过，这样便能追上他的脚步，让黑发一夜就变雪白，发如银丝，就是一同白头到老。

木屋后留有旧时主人留下的葡萄架，春日将尽，细嫩的葡萄藤无人照应，依旧爬满藤架，等到夏天来临时，就会收获甜蜜的果实。艾伦说，或许还可以摘下一些，用来酿成酒。

他们一同去河岸，他时常撑着钓竿，在河边一坐就是一下午，她说，要捕鱼的话，明明有更快的方法，他说，我们又不着急，反正还有很多时间。

河岸边水声淙淙，她坐在一旁，采来新鲜的草叶与野花，握惯兵刃的手，仍记得要如何去编织花环，她将新鲜的花环戴在他头上，嘴角一弯，便笑起来，儿时她也时常为他戴上这样的花环，只是那时她不知道，原来他的生命，会与花草一般短暂。

艾伦也笑，他说，其实，应该是我要送花环给你。

寻常爱侣结为夫妻，新娘会身披白纱，头上佩戴精美花环，白色花朵象征纯洁无暇，绿色枝叶象征蓬勃、无尽的爱。新人会在亲友的见证下，交换誓言，得到幸福一世的祝福。

“我什么也没能给你，”他说，“抱歉。”

他只能给她破败的木屋、荒凉的郊野之外、和不到四年的支离破碎，是他尚存私心，短暂也好，哪怕只有一天也好，他也想与她共同生活。

“我知道这样对你来说，很残忍……”四年太过短暂，短到不足以树木成材、孩童成人，她又要如何稀释，才能带着它，走完之后漫长的一生，“你值得更好的生活。”

她垂下眼帘，低声说：“那些……我都不想要。”

她不想要华贵的衣裙，精美的花环，她也不要旁人都来观礼，为她的幸福恭祝庆贺，她不要神明见证，更不要什么幸福一世的承诺。

她宁愿要他私下藏起的那一朵枯萎野花，要与他一同血液渐冷、心跳停搏，要与他死去的躯体紧紧相拥，与天地同朽。

“我只想永远都在你身边。”她说。

“我想要你长命百岁。”

艾伦望着她，伸手将她揽入怀中，儿时她问，如果死去的人在月亮上便能相聚，那要如何才能去向月亮？那时他未有答案，现如今，他亦没能为她解惑。

他吻她湿润的眼角，低声说，抱歉。

尽管不想，但他好像总是在这样说。

夜幕低垂时，他们在黑暗中亲吻，他手指穿过她的黑发，烙下一个又一个细密的吻，他吻她光滑的手背，吻她布满薄茧与伤痕的手心，与她十指相扣。

他将她圈在怀里，年少时，女孩总是更先长高，他总生出暗暗比较的意思，希望自己有朝一日可以高过她，要比她更高大、更强壮、更有力量，不这样的话，又如何去保护她？如今他当真已经高出她不少，明明是看似无坚不摧的战士，但两臂便可将她完全圈于怀中，她身体微微蜷起，显得柔软又脆弱。

他吻她侧颈，轻轻啃咬她耳垂，滚烫的胸膛紧紧贴着她后背，手掌揉弄她柔软的胸脯，听她发出低声呻吟，像叹气、又像啜泣。他将手心贴向她心口，她的心跳便透过温热躯体与骨骼，传递至他心底，呼吸心跳都同步，他们拥有同样的频率。

她这样温暖鲜活，他这样行之将暮，宿命中的死亡等在转角，在晦暗中注视他缓步行来。他缓慢地进入她的身体，她浑身颤栗，不住发抖，交融的躯体是暖的，可她却从心底生出无边冷意，时间在流逝，生活是过一秒少一秒，人是看一眼少一眼，都是世间铁则，她无力撼动分毫。

她曾是个有许多疑问的小孩，那些疑问如汛期之水，将她完全淹没，她手指紧紧扣住他手臂，心中只想，要怎样做，才能让时间停止？他在她身体里进出、粗重的喘息近在耳畔，一呼一吸，是人生存的证明，要怎样做，才能永远留他在身边？

如果手中握有利刃，她会恨不能剖开自己胸膛，捧出一颗怦然跳动的心脏，她恨不能与他共享每一分呼吸，共用同一套循环，骨血彻底相融，让这荒唐世界上的一切，都无法将他们再分开。

除此之外，她不知究竟要如何做，才能与他一生到老。

身体上的陌生快感，心中无边的茫然，让她仿佛被抛掷云端，像那朵从掌心被风卷走的野花，她从高空急速坠落，又被高高扬起，她呼吸急促，不住颤抖，眼泪大颗大颗涌出，他停下动作，小心翼翼地问，对不起，弄疼你了吗？

她只是摇头，不疼，还不够疼，因为要有更大的疼，才能完全遮盖心被刀绞的痛。

“艾伦，让我看着你，”她视线被泪水模糊，在他怀中颤抖，“让我看着你。”

他从身后松开她，让她仰躺在床铺上，他撑着手臂，从上方静静注视着她，她眼角泪痕未干，他目光闪烁，她从中看到陌生的疼痛、怜悯、悲戚和温柔。

她主动仰起脖颈，去向他索求一个吻，两具温热躯体重新融为一处，她仿佛被抛在风口浪尖，脚趾绷紧，双腿紧紧环住他的腰，山间有夜雨降落，他也短暂于她身上停泊，腿间有热流缓缓淌下，她感觉面颊上亦有落雨，原来是他在哭。

他的眼泪降落在她鼻尖，顺着光滑肌肤，划过她面颊上那一道尚未消褪的疤，它那样刺眼，是他伤害她的罪证，可他又想要自私，他想它永远停驻她身上，这是他能留下的唯一痕迹，它亦比他更长久。

“别忘记我。”

他低头去吻那道浅浅伤疤，泪水是咸，爱人皮肤是甜，混在一起，便是舌尖化不开的苦。

“别想念我。”

山中无岁月，她发丝渐长，屋后的葡萄藤结出果实，很快成熟，他们将一半果实用来酿酒，木桶封于屋后，等到明年来临，便能喝到甜美的果酒。天气转凉，厚的衣物也需要添置，蓬松的棉被是厚实的云，他将棉被拉过头顶，将她一同包裹其中，是离群索居的世界里，更加狭小的一方净土，他在逼仄闷热的棉被中与她分享呼吸，黑暗中看不清彼此，只能听到对方如同擂鼓的心跳。

秋叶飘落时，红色叶片随波逐流，漂向与他们无关的远方。冬日来临前，他们会备好足够丰裕的食物与木材，壁炉中柴火熊熊燃烧，他们彼此相依，体温比火焰更温暖。然后便是等待下个春天，待到春风拂过脸颊，她会陪他一同倒数，三、二、一……

他还能看到多少次？这积雪消融、草木萌发、生机勃勃的景象。

她坐在屋外的长椅上睡着，梦中她反复描摹他们那愈发短暂的将来，都是从神明处偷来的好时光。或许她需要提前为他准备好一柄拐杖，这样他们便可以在屋外的草坪上，一起慢慢地走，走到日落西斜，倦鸟高飞。他会在几时生出白发与皱纹？无所谓，她还是会在他脸庞上落下一样的亲吻。而等他死后，她要将他埋葬于何处？她要挑选一个合适的地方，为他立一座碑，然后将旁边的位置留给自己。

梦醒后，又是一脸泪水，他站在不远处望向她，问道，你为什么哭了？

他俯身为她擦干眼泪，就听到她说，艾伦，都是假的吧？

什么？他问。

小时候，你和我说，人死掉以后，会到月亮上去。她眼中噙着泪水，怎么擦也止不住，你说阿尔敏家里有书这样说，可是我后来问过他，他说，从来没有这样一本书。

人死便是如灯熄灭，月亮何其无辜，并不愿身担重任，让他们再次相聚。

“这一切……也都是假的吧？”

仿佛自诸神之处偷来的安宁时光，不被任何人打扰的偏远一隅，能够两人短暂相守、携手走向暮色黄昏的假象。

自从看见同期那对年轻爱侣尸骸之时，她便早已知晓，这世间虽然大，却从容不下这样一方天地，他们门前的河流，亦冲刷过大地上的血迹，温柔抚过他们脸颊的风，也曾将荒野外无人收敛的尸骨都吹寒。

这是个无处可逃的世界。

她伸手揽住他身体，侧耳去听他心跳，平缓的心跳声响在耳畔，她却仿佛已经提前预知，那是即将消散的音律。艾伦回答道：“是，是骗你的。”

“人死以后，也不会再见……所以，我死以后，忘了我也没有关系。”

“忘了我，自由地生活下去吧。”

艾伦曾是个问题很多的小孩。

他的许多问题，常常让她不知如何作答。因为每一次的回答，都像一柄已射出的箭矢，没有转头再来的机会。

我是你的什么人？

——你是我最爱的人。

你也会想到月亮上去吗？

——那里没有你，我不去。

如果能重来的话，她想要早一点这样告诉他。

米卡莎也曾是一个有很多问题的小孩。

她提出许多问题，却得到很少回答。她做出许多尝试，却多是扑一场空。她满怀期待，剥开那璀璨的玻璃糖纸，最终只得到空荡荡的失落。

但有一个人，或是不想让她失望，即使骗她，也会永远给她回答，一直到生命的最后一刻。

永远究竟有多远？

连这样的问题，他也会为她解答。

是四年内便会飞逝如流的衰老，是等不到成熟的葡萄酿成美酒，是不足以让她将短发蓄长，是鲜花编织的花环瞬时枯萎，是从未寻访到的无人之境、世外乐园，是长长美梦终将要醒，是她不够自欺欺人，无法在梦中同他天长地久。

“对不起，艾伦……”

“我做不到。”

编织过花环的手指握住利刃，刀锋横贯而过，斩断骨骼肌理，轻如她为他剪去过长的发。鲜血溅落在她脸颊，是梦中无数夜晚，落在她脸上、身上的千万个吻。

大梦如此方醒。

她虔诚地闭上眼，捧起爱人头颅，去吻他仍有余温的唇。

风不停吹动，河水向东奔流，蝴蝶有无数种颜色，死去的人们，不会在月亮上重逢。

——永远究竟有多远？

是我永远都爱你。

而我知道，你也一样。

——The End——


End file.
